Die Zehn Küsse des Severus Snape
by Nachteulchen
Summary: Wie der Titel schon sagt: Snape und 10 Küsse.


**Die Zehn…**

…**Küsse des Severus Snape**

Der erste Kuss.

Der 9. Januar 1960 war ein bitterkalter, grauer Wintertag. Draußen tobte ein Schneesturm und eine weiße Decke legte sich auf Londons Straßen und Häuser. Die Stadt war ungewöhnlich leer und alle Geräusche seltsam gedämpft.

Von alldem bekam ein junges Ehepaar nichts mit.

Tobias Snape hatte seine Frau Eileen am Morgen in ein Krankenhaus gebracht.

Jetzt lag die junge Frau mit den langen, schwarzen Haaren, die ihr nun feucht und strähnig ins Gesicht hingen, und den pechschwarzen Augen im Kreißsaal und schrie sich die Kehle aus dem Leib.

„Ins St. Mungo! … Muggel haben keine Ahnung! … Anständiger Heiler!"

Eine Hebamme und ein Arzt schwafelten beruhigend auf sie ein. Sie verstanden kein Wort von dem, was die junge Frau da sagte. Doch sie musste wegen der Geburt ihres ersten Kindes wohl ein wenig durch den Wind sein.

Tobias hingegen verstand nur zu gut, was seine Frau meinte und es gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.

Eileen hatte ihm einige Wochen nach der Hochzeit eröffnet, dass sie eine Hexe war. Es war ein Schock gewesen. Die Familie Prince war etwas, dass sie als reinblütig und alteingesessen bezeichnete und die Heirat mit ihm – einem Muggel – hatte zum Bruch mit den Eltern geführt.

Tobias fühlte sich schuldig deswegen und zugleich versuchte er, seiner Frau die Hexerei auszureden.

Er fürchtete ihre Magie. Er war ihr unterlegen, konnte sie nicht kontrollieren und das machte ihm Angst.

Ein weiterer lang gezogener Schrei und Eileens Hand, die sich in seinen Arm krallte, rissen ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Und dann hatte nur noch eines Platz in seinem Gehirn, sein Kind! Es war ein Junge! Sein Sohn!

Voller Stolz nahm er das Baby von der Hebamme entgegen, wiegte es in seinen Armen und betrachtete es: sein Sohn!

Er hatte Eileens Augen und einen Flaum pechschwarzen Haares auf dem Kopf. Die Nase jedoch hatte er eindeutig von seinem Vater; sie war ein wenig zu groß für das kleine, lachende Babygesicht.

„Severus Snape!", keuchte Eileen in ihrem Bett.

Tobias nickte zustimmend, flüsterte

„Herzlich Willkommen, Severus!"

und gab seinem Sohn einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Der erste Kuss im Leben des Severus Snape.

Der zweite Kuss.

Man hätte meinen können, dass Severus eine glückliche Kindheit verleben würde.

Doch schon bald nach seiner Geburt wurde Tobias entlassen. Mit gelegentlichen Jobs konnte er seine Familie gerade eben ernähren. Dass Eileen arbeitete, duldete er nicht.

Er fing an, zu trinken und als gelegentliche Ausbrüche von Magie sich bei Severus zu zeigen begannen, wurde er von seinem Vater völlig ignoriert, höchstens noch herum kommandiert und schikaniert.

Severus genoss die wenigen Momente, in denen seine Mutter ihm von der magischen Welt und von Hogwarts erzählte.

Severus hasste seinen Vater abgrundtief und sehnte sich nach seinem elften Geburtstag und der bald darauf folgenden Abreise in die Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei.

Dort würde er endlich lernen, seine Magie zu kontrollieren und er fieberte dem entgegen.

Doch bis es soweit war, war Lily Evans sein einziger Lichtblick.

Sie war muggelstämmig, aber so wie er: sie war eine Hexe. Vom ersten Augenblick an war Severus fasziniert von Lily gewesen. Von dem Mädchen mit den langen roten Haaren und den wunderschönen grünen Augen.

Sie war klug und witzig und schien ebenso interessiert an dem schwarzhaarigen, schmächtigen Jungen, der so wundersame Geschichten über fliegende Besen und merkwürdige Pflanzen und Kreaturen zu erzählen wusste.

Und so entwickelte sich schnell eine innige und von gegenseitigem Vertrauen geprägte Freundschaft zwischen Lily und Severus.

Und dann war es endlich soweit:

1. September 1971: Abfahrt nach Hogwarts.

Severus war unendlich froh, seinem Vater entfliehen zu können. Er hatte sich zwar Gedanken um seine Mutter gemacht, doch sie hatte ihm versichert, sich von Tobias nicht unterkriegen zu lassen. Sie war schließlich eine Hexe.

Am Bahnsteig nahm sie ihren Sohn noch einmal in den Arm. Das tat sie selten.

„Pass auf dich auf, Severus. Und mache der Familie Prince Ehre."

Dann tat sie noch etwas, dass sie so gut wie nie tat: Sie drückte Severus einen liebevollen Kuss auf den schwarzen Haarschopf.

Der zweite Kuss im Leben des Severus Snape.

Der dritte Kuss.

Severus liebte Hogwarts. Die Schule war vielmehr ein Zuhause für ihn, als es sein Elternhaus jemals hatte sein können.

Er war ein Slytherin, wie alle Mitglieder der Familie Prince. Das hatte er schon in seiner ersten Woche herausgefunden.

Der Unterricht faszinierte ihn. Er war gut in fast allen Fächern, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste lag ihm besonders, ebenso wie Verwandlung. Es wurde von der strengen Professor McGonagall unterrichtet, aber Severus mochte sie. Er hielt sie für eine gute Lehrerin und fand sie amüsant.

Seine wahre Leidenschaft aber war das Fach Zaubertränke. Das Brauen von Tränken schien ihm im Blut zu liegen, es fühlte sich an wie seine Bestimmung und schon bald fand er heraus, dass sein Lehrer, Professor Slughorn, und auch die Bücher vieles falsch machten. Er veränderte die Rezepte, entwickelte eigene, verbesserte die ursprünglichen.

Freunde hingegen hatte Severus nicht. Er verstand sich recht gut mit einem blonden Jungen namens Lucius Malfoy und dessen Freunden. Doch von richtiger Freundschaft konnte man dabei nicht sprechen.

Doch Severus brauchte auch keine Freunde. Er hatte Lily, seine Seelenverwandte. Sie genügte ihm.

Die Sommerferien waren Severus ein Gräuel, er hasste sie. Nach seinem zweiten Schuljahr waren sie besonders schlimm.

Seine Eltern stritten sich andauernd, seine Mutter weinte ständig und zauberte kaum noch. Es war kein Geld da und Tobias tobte oft.

Severus konnte dem zwar entgehen, indem er sich so wenig wie möglich zu Hause aufhielt, doch er stromerte nur durch die Gegend, hatte keinen Ort, an dem er sich aufhalten konnte.

Denn das war das, was den ohnehin schon schrecklichen Ferien die Krone aufsetzte: Lily war nicht da. Sie war mit ihren Eltern und ihrer unmöglichen Schwester im Urlaub. Sie war den ganzen Sommer nicht da und viel zu lange Wochen konnte Severus sie nicht sehen.

Erst am Samstag, bevor die Schule wieder anfing, kam die Familie Evans zurück.

Severus saß auf der Schaukel auf dem Spielplatz, an dem Lily und er sich so oft trafen, und wartete ungeduldig.

Und dann sah er sie auf sich zulaufen: endlich.

Er sprang auf und rannte ihr ein Stück entgegen. Ein wenig unsicher, wie er sie begrüßen sollte, blieb er dann jedoch unschlüssig stehen.

Er freute sich so unglaublich, sie zu sehen.

Lily schien von seiner Verunsicherung nichts zu bemerken. Sie kam schlitternd vor ihm zum Stehen und warf ihm stürmisch die Arme um den Hals.

„Sev, es ist so gut, dich zu sehen!", rief sie.

Glücklich erwiderte Severus die Umarmung.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder da bist.", murmelte er.

Und dann gab Lily ihm einen Kuss auf die linke Wange, bevor sie aufgeregt vom Urlaub zu erzählen begann.

Doch Severus hörte kaum hin, es war, als wäre die Zeit stehen geblieben.

Mit verträumtem Gesichtsausdruck stand er da und legte einen Finger an seine Wange, an die Stelle, an der er noch Lilys Lippen spürte.

Der dritte Kuss im Leben des Severus Snape.

Der vierte Kuss.

Mittlerweile war Severus in seinem fünften Jahr in Hogwarts.

Er schleppte immer und überall Notizbücher mit sich rum, in denen er Zauber oder Trankrezepte notierte.

Mehrere Dinge waren ihm inzwischen klar geworden:

Er wollte Tränkemeister werden, die Kunst des Brauens studieren und perfektionieren, seine Leidenschaft zu seinem Beruf machen.

Er war stolz darauf, aus so einer ehrenwerten Familie zu stammen, wie die seiner Mutter es war und Muggel wie seinen Vater fand er verachtenswert.

Ein Halbblutprinz. Das war er.

Aber die wichtigste Sache, derer er sich absolut sicher war: er liebte Lily. Von ganzem Herzen.

An einem frühen Abend im Sommer saßen Severus und Lily am See unter einem Baum.

Lily las in einem ihrer Schulbücher und Severus beobachtete sie dabei.

Plötzlich fasste er einen Entschluss. Er musste es einfach wagen.

„Lily?"

Sie sah auf und Severus nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände.

Er blickte ihr kurz tief in die Augen und legte dann seine Lippen auf ihre. Für einen wunderbaren Moment erwiderte Lily den Kuss, doch dann rückte sie ein Stück von Severus weg.

Mit tonloser Stimme flüsterte er:

„Aber ich liebe dich doch."

Lily nickte. Ihre Augen hatten sich mit Tränen gefüllt. Sie schimmerten nun wie Frühlingsgras, an dem frische Tautropfen hingen.

„Ich liebe dich doch auch, Sev.", sagte sie. „Wie einen Bruder. Du bist doch mein bester Freund."

Und damit stand sie auf, eilte davon und verschwand im Schloss.

Severus blickte auf den See hinaus ohne irgendetwas zu sehen. In seinem Innern, seinem Herzen, seiner Seele war gerade etwas kaputt gegangen, zerbrochen, irreparabel geschädigt.

Er fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Sie kribbelten und schmeckten nach Lily.

Der vierte Kuss im Leben des Severus Snape.

Der fünfte Kuss.

Seine Schulzeit war vorbei. Heute war der Abschlussball und Severus hatte alle seine UTZs mit Bestnoten bestanden.

Eigentlich hätte er sich freuen sollen, doch er war schon seit viel zu langer Zeit von tiefer Traurigkeit erfüllt.

Vor einem Jahr war seine Mutter gestorben. Sein Vater war seitdem verschwunden, hatte sich aus dem Staub gemacht.

Und Lily ging jetzt mit Potter, diesem arroganten Widerling, und hatte nur noch Augen für ihn und seine Schatten Lupin, Black und Pettigrew.

Missmutig betrachtete Severus das fröhliche Treiben um ihn herum. Es widerte ihn an und am liebsten wäre er einfach gegangen und alleine gewesen.

Doch die feierliche Zeugnisausgabe stand noch an und so war er gezwungen, zu bleiben.

Plötzlich ließ sich jemand auf den Stuhl neben ihm fallen. Severus blickte auf und stellte überrascht fest, dass es sich um seine Verwandlungslehrerin handelte.

„Oh, Professor. Sie sind das.", sagte er.

„Ja, ich. Was sitzen Sie hier so miesepetrig herum, Mr. Snape? Sollten Sie nicht ausgelassen feiern? Bei Ihren Noten hätten Sie allen Grund dazu. Ich muss sagen, ich war höchst erfreut über Ihr Ohnegleichen in Verwandlung."

„Danke, Professor."

Sie sah ihn abwartend an.

„Na, Sie haben Ihr Gehirn wohl mit dem Ende des Unterrichts abgeschaltet. Ich meine mich erinnern zu können, Ihnen ein oder zwei Fragen gestellt zu haben. Oder sollte ich tatsächlich schon so verkalkt sein?", sagte sie nach einer kurzen Pause lächelnd.

Severus bemerkte, wie sich der Anflug eines Grinsens auf sein Gesicht stahl. Professor McGonagall schaffte es immer, seine Laune ein wenig zu heben.

„Mir ist wirklich nicht nach Feiern, Professor.", erklärte er schlicht.

„Nun, würden Sie mir trotzdem die Ehre des nächsten Tanzes erweisen, Mr. Snape?"

Severus glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. Er war jedoch erfreut und stand ohne zu zögern auf und sagte:

„Darf ich bitten?"

Und dann tanzte er mit Professor McGonagall. Es kam ihm unwirklich vor und fühlte sich viel zu gut an: leicht, schwerelos und frei.

Doch bevor ihm das bewusst werden konnte, war das Lied zu Ende, Severus geleitete die Professorin zurück zu ihrem Platz, verbeugte sich und gab ihr einen Handkuss, den diese mit einem bezaubernden Lächeln quittierte.

Der fünfte Kuss im Leben des Severus Snape.

Der sechste Kuss.

Nach der Schule nahm Severus umgehend das Studium der Zaubertranklehre auf. Dabei vertiefte er auch seine Studien der Dunklen Künste.

Lucius hatte ihn einst drauf gebracht und Severus war seit jeher fasziniert von ihnen gewesen.

Auch war er fasziniert von demjenigen mächtigen Zauberer, der sich der Dunkle Lord nannte.

Severus sympathisierte mit den Ansichten des Dunklen Lords: Zauberer und Hexen waren Muggeln in jeder Hinsicht überlegen. Warum sollten sie das nicht auch zeigen?

Muggel. Was waren schon Muggel? Severus' Vater war ein Muggel und unbändiger Hass erfüllte Severus immer dann, wenn er an ihn erinnert wurde.

Lily stammte von Muggeln ab. Der einzige Mensch, den er jemals geliebt hatte, liebte und immer lieben würde, hatte Muggeleltern und sich von ihm abgewandt.

Was hatte er noch zu verlieren?

Er war ein innerlich zerrissener, trauriger Mann. Er würde der Gemeinschaft der Todesser beitreten. Gemeinschaft…

Er würde sich dem Dunklen Lord anschließen.

Der Dunkle Lord prüfte Severus' Fähigkeiten, seine Loyalität, seine Absichten.

Seine ausgezeichnete Begabung in der Okklumentik war dabei sehr von Vorteil für Severus. Er erwies sich als würdig und wurde schließlich in den Kreis der Todesser aufgenommen.

Doch schon in der Nacht, in der Severus das Dunkle Mal erhielt, ekelte er sich vor sich selbst.

Doch es war zu spät, es gab kein Zurück mehr.

Lily hatte Potter geheiratet. Wozu machte sein Leben jetzt noch Sinn? Nur die Rolle des Todessers vermochte es, noch den winzigsten Funken eines Sinns in Severus Leben aufrecht zu erhalten. Sie gab ihm die Möglichkeit, den Tod seiner Mutter zu rächen.

Man hatte zwar nicht feststellen können, woran sie damals gestorben war, doch Severus gab seinem Vater die Schuld, auch wenn er sich dessen nicht sicher sein konnte.

Einzig der Dunkle Lord verlieh Severus kümmerlichem Leben den nötigen Sinn, und wenn es nur der war, all den auf Muggel im Allgemeinen und seinen Vater im Besonderen angestauten Hass loszuwerden, und sich tiefer in die Materie der Dunklen Künste einzuarbeiten.

Aber es war immerhin etwas, _wofür_ er lebte, ein Zweck, eine Aufgabe.

Der Dunkle Lord forderte Severus auf, den Arm auszustrecken. Er berührte ihn leicht mit seinem Zauberstab und das Dunkle Mal brannte sich in Severus Unterarm.

Ein glühender Schmerz durchzuckte ihn und breitete sich in seinem ganzen Körper aus.

Der Dunkle Lord zwang ihn in die Knie.

„Küsse den Boden zu meinen Füßen, Diener!", hallte Voldemorts hohe, kalte Stimme durch die Nacht.

Severus zögerte einen Moment zu lange.

„Crucio!"

Wimmernd kniete er auf dem Boden. Nur mühsam konnte er sich mit den Armen abstützen, um nicht umzufallen, nicht das Bewusstsein zu verlieren.

„Küsse den Boden zu meinen Füßen, Diener!"

Severus gehorchte und fühlte sich wie Abschaum, abstoßend und ekelhaft.

Tiefe Reue stellte sich in dem Moment ein, in dem seine Lippen den matschigen, vom Regen durchweichten Boden berührten.

Der sechste Kuss im Leben des Severus Snape.

Der siebte Kuss.

Severus konnte es nicht fassen. Lily war tot. Und es war seine Schuld. Hätte er nur nicht die Prophezeiung…

Dieser elende Hund Black hatte sie an den Dunklen Lord verraten. Und dieser hatte Lily und Potter getötet.

Aber das Kind, Lilys Junge, Harry. Er hatte überlebt. Er hatte den Dunklen Lord besiegt. Ein Baby!

Dumbledore war der einzige, der Severus nun noch helfen konnte. Dumbledore verstand, was Liebe war und bedeutete.

Er konnte Severus' Trauer nachvollziehen, seine Verzweiflung, seine Wut, seine Tränen, seine Hoffnungslosigkeit, seine Schuldgefühle.

Und doch ließ er es nicht zu, dass Severus sich aufgab.

Er verlangte, dass Severus kämpfte, dass er lebte, vielleicht sogar eines Tages glücklich werden würde.

Er gab ihm die Stelle als Lehrer für Zaubertränke und bestand darauf, dass Severus alles in seiner Macht stehende tun würde, um Harry Potter zu beschützen.

„In dem Jungen wird eine Teil von deiner Lily weiterleben, Severus.", sagte Dumbledore.

Und das war der einzige Hoffnungsschimmer, an den Severus sich klammern konnte. Er musste auf Harry aufpassen. Für Lily.

Hätte er bloß diese Prophezeiung nicht gehört, Lily würde vielleicht noch leben…

Severus fühlte sich so schuldig. Er fühlte sich mitverantwortlich am Tod seiner geliebten Lily.

Es war jetzt seine verdammte Pflicht, auf ihren Sohn Acht zu geben. Egal, wie viel Schmerz ihm das bereiten würde, egal, wie viel Überwindung und Kraft ihn das kosten würde.

Er _musste_ weiter leben. Für Lily.

Mit finsterem Gesicht saß Severus nun vor dem Kamin in seinem Wohnzimmer in den Kerkern von Hogwarts.

Trauer. Er fühlte nur Trauer und Schmerz.

In seinen zitternden Händen hielt er ein Foto. Es zeigte Lily am schwarzen See draußen auf dem Gelände. Sie winkte fröhlich in die Kamera.

Einige Tränen rollten Severus über die Wangen, blieben kurz an der Spitze seiner Nase hängen und tropften dann auf das Foto.

Severus flüsterte mit belegter Stimme:

„Leb wohl, meine Liebste."

Dann hauchte er vorsichtig einen zarten Kuss auf das Foto. Er schmeckte nach seinen Tränen, salzig und verzweifelt.

Der siebte Kuss im Leben des Severus Snape.

Der achte Kuss.

Vor Wut schäumend stürmte Severus in das Büro des Schulleiters.

Seine Robe wehte mit einem raschelnden Geräusch hinter ihm her und drohend baute er sich vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch auf.

Dumbledore registrierte dies mit einem amüsierten Blick, steckte ich ein Zitronenbrausebonbon in den Mund und legte die Spitzen seiner Finger abwartend aneinander.

Severus schnaubte und lächelnd sagte der Schulleiter:

„Ich dachte mir, dass du kommen würdest. Schieß los!"

Und dann brach es aus Severus heraus. Wild gestikulierend setzte er zu einer Schimpftirade an:

„Albus, was fällt dir eigentlich ein? Wie kannst du mir das antun? Du weißt doch genau…hmpf…gab es keinen Besseren? Das kann doch wohl alles nicht wahr sein. Ausgerechnet er. Immerhin noch der Vernünftigste von ihnen, aber dennoch. Muss das sein? Ist das nötig? Ich könnte doch! Aber nein, du lässt mich ja nicht. Und ich soll ihm wohl auch noch seinen Trank brauen, ja? Selbstverständlich ich. Wer denn sonst? Hmpf."

Mit einem resignierten Seufzer ließ Severus sich auf einen Stuhl fallen.

Der Anblick des lächelnden Albus trug nicht gerade zu seiner Beruhigung bei, er reizte ihn nur noch mehr.

„Du findest das auch noch komisch, was?", fragte er scharf.

Offensichtlich hoch erfreut sagte Albus:

„Aber nicht doch, Severus. Wie du sehr genau weißt, steht meine Entscheidung fest. Remus Lupin wird nächstes Schuljahr Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichten und du wirst ihm den Wolfsbanntrank brauen."

Severus gab nur ein leichtes Brummen von sich und Albus fuhr fort:

„Und ich sehe schon jetzt, dass diese Entscheidung eine ausgezeichnete Idee von mir war. Du blühst ja richtig auf."

„Wie bitte?"

„Ja, mein Lieber. Es ist lange her, dass du das letzte Mal so emotional, so aufbrausend, so lebendig warst. Und das hat sicherlich nicht allein mit Lupin zu tun. Da gibt es einen anderen Grund. Deine Gefühle leben wieder auf, nicht wahr, Severus?"

„Lächerlich.", grummelte dieser.

„Du weißt genau, wie sehr ich Lily liebe. Es ist eine Qual, ihre Augen Tag für Tag in dem Potterjungen sehen zu müssen. Und jetzt setzt du mir auch noch Lupin vor die Nase. Kannst du dir eigentlich vorstellen, wie das für mich ist, Albus?"

Severus Wut war verraucht. Stattdessen war mal wieder eine Welle der Trauer durch seine Seele und sein Herz geschwappt. Doch da war auch noch etwas anderes.

Albus sah ihn ernst an.

„Ja, Severus. Das kann ich sehr wohl. Aber ich kann mir auch noch mehr vorstellen. Andere Dinge, schöne Dinge. Im Hier und Jetzt. Lily ist ein Teil von dir, Severus. Aber sie gehört zu deiner Vergangenheit. Warum lebst du nicht in deiner Gegenwart? Stehe zu deinen Gefühlen, lasse sie zu."

Severus blickte Albus mit einem undeutbaren, neutralen Gesichtsausdruck an, doch in ihm herrschte das reinste Chaos.

Erinnerungen, Emotionen, Traumfetzen stiegen in ihm hoch, ein Geruch, ein Bild das _sie_ zeigte, lächelnd, schön, faszinierend.

Und dann legte sich ein grauer, trauriger Schleier darüber, aber er war zart und durchscheinend.

Schließlich fragte Severus:

„Wie meinst du das?"

Albus erhob sich und kam um den Schreibtisch herum.

„Du weißt sehr wohl, wie ich das meine. Und eins kann ich dir versichern: Lily würde von dir verlangen, dass du dir eingestehst, was du fühlst. Sie würde sich für dich freuen. Und jetzt komm mal her, mein Junge."

Damit zog er Severus aus dem Stuhl hoch und in eine freundschaftliche Umarmung. Severus erwiderte diese nur zu gerne.

Er wusste, dass Albus Recht hatte. Und doch würde es nicht einfach werden.

„Versprich mir, dass du zu ihr gehst.", meinte Albus.

Severus nickte und sagte dann:

„Albus? Danke. Für alles."

„Schon gut, mein Lieber.", antwortete Albus.

Und dann drückte er dem überraschten Severus einen liebevollen Kuss auf den Mund, kurz aber intensiv, und warf ihn gleich darauf mit einem Lächeln aus seinem Büro.

Der achte Kuss im Leben des Severus Snape.

Der neunte Kuss.

Nichts als Ärger gab es im Moment.

Severus hatte Albus' Rat noch immer nicht befolgt, obwohl er sich mittlerweile sicher war. Seine Gefühle waren eindeutig und ehrlich.

Lupin ging ihm ständig auf die Nerven, die Schüler benahmen sich daneben und seit die Dementoren da waren, war das Chaos perfekt.

Heute beim Quidditchspiel war Potter sogar vom Besen gefallen wegen dieser elenden Kreaturen. Albus und er hatten ihm mal wieder das Leben retten müssen.

All dies ging Severus durch den Kopf, als er am Abend an seinem Schreibtisch saß und eigentlich Aufsätze korrigieren wollte.

Irgendwann blieben seine Gedanken jedoch, wie so oft in letzter Zeit, an _ihr_ hängen und ein liebevolles Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht.

Und dann gab er sich endlich einen Ruck. So konnte es jedenfalls nicht weiter gehen. Er musste es jetzt tun.

Energisch erhob er sich, verließ sein Büro und eilte durch das abendliche Schloss.

Je näher er seinem Ziel kam, desto nervöser wurde er. Und desto mehr verlangsamte sich sein Schritt.

Doch Severus blieb nicht stehen. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr; was ein Severus Snape anfing, das brachte er auch zu Ende.

Und dann stand er vor _ihrer_ Tür. Noch einen Moment zögerte er, atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er sich darauf freute, sie zu sehen, dass er sich sogar danach sehnte.

Er klopfte an.

„Herein."

Beim Klang ihrer Stimme machte Severus' Herz einen Hüpfer.

Langsam öffnete er die Tür und da saß sie. Hinter ihrem Schreibtisch, offensichtlich auch über Aufsätze ihrer Schüler gebeugt.

Als Severus näher trat, erschrak er jedoch. Sie sah so müde aus, so verletzlich. Er hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, sie in den Arm zu nehmen, doch er hielt sich zurück.

Ihre Brille hatte sie abgelegt, die Augen geschlossen und mit den Fingern massierte sie ihre Schläfen.

Es schien Ewigkeiten zu dauern, bis sie endlich aufsah, um herauszufinden, wem sie so spät am Abend noch einen Besuch zu verdanken hatte.

Severus meinte, ein kurzes Aufleuchten in ihren Augen zu sehen, als sich ihre Blicke trafen, doch schnell verschwand es wieder.

Grimmig blickte sie ihn an und sagte:

„Ach, Sie sind das, Severus. Sie haben mir gerade noch gefehlt."

Severus Vorfreude und seine Hoffnung erhielten einen kleinen Dämpfer durch diese Worte. Dennoch nahm er sie nicht zu ernst. Er war es gewohnt, sich mit ihr zu kabbeln und er liebte es und genoss ihre Wortgefechte jedes Mal aufs Neue.

Er setzte sich ihr gegenüber und meinte:

„In der Tat, ich bin das. Was für eine Laus ist Ihnen denn über die Leber gelaufen, meine liebe Minerva?"

„Keine Laus, Severus. Dementoren. Und das Zaubereiministerium. Nichts als Ärger hat man mit denen. Ständig trudeln Eulen ein: vom Minister, von besorgten Eltern, vom Tagespropheten. In Albus' Büro geht es schlimmer zu, als in der Eulerei. Ich bin eben erst herunter gekommen. Und außerdem haben wir heute auch noch das Quidditchspiel gegen Hufflepuff verloren."

Severus grinste:

„Ohja. Und das nächste werden Sie auch verlieren. Sie treten nämlich gegen Slytherin an."

„Jaja, machen Sie sich nur lustig über mich.", grummelte Minerva und zog eine leichte Schnute.

Ein wahrlich entzückender Anblick, wie Severus fand.

Dann rieb sie sich erneut die Schläfen.

Severus hob eine Augenbraue und fragte besorgt:

„Kopfschmerzen?"

„Hm. Allerdings."

Er ging um den Schreibtisch herum und bemerkte, wie Minerva ihn dabei mit einem undeutbaren Gesichtsausdruck musterte.

Aus einer seiner Taschen zog Severus eine kleine Phiole und reichte sie Minerva.

Auf ihren fragenden Blick hin erklärte er:

„Gegen Schmerzen. Habe ich immer bei mir. Rein pflanzlich und von mir höchstpersönlich entwickelt."

„Ach herrje.", meinte Minerva und trank.

Dann lehnte sie sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

Severus nutzte diese Gelegenheit. Er trat hinter sie und begann, ihre Schultern zu massieren. Für einige kurze Augenblicke verkrampfte Minerva sich, dann schien sie sich zu entspannen und ließ Severus bereitwillig gewähren.

Als dieser mit den Händen nun von den Schultern aus ihren Nacken hinauf wanderte, seufzte Minerva wohlig auf.

„Das tut gut.", murmelte sie.

Severus genoss es, Minerva so nah zu sein, sie zu berühren. Nach einer Weile löste er die Nadeln, die ihren festen Haarknoten zusammen hielten, und als weichen Haarsträhnen über seine Hände fielen, konnte er einen feinen Geruch nach Vanille wahrnehmen.

Er massierte weiter Minervas Nacken, arbeitete sich langsam vor zu ihren Schläfen und hielt dann inne.

Behutsam beugte er sich zu ihr hinab und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren. Tief sog er Minervas Duft in sich auf.

Schließlich spürte er, wie Minervas Hand nach der seinen griff. Sie hielt sie fest und flüsterte:

„Severus."

Ob der Berührung und seinem dahin gehauchten Namen erschauerte Severus leicht. Er bekam eine Gänsehaut und ein wohliges Kribbeln breitete sich in ihm aus.

„Minerva.", flüsterte er.

Sie erhob sich, ohne seine Hand loszulassen und drehte sich zu ihm um. Sie stand jetzt dicht vor ihm und Severus versank förmlich in ihren Augen.

Vorsichtig legte er einen Arm um sie, mit der anderen Hand streichelte er ihre Wange.

„Minerva.", flüsterte er noch einmal, bevor er sich ihr nährte und sanft seine Lippen auf die ihren legte, sie zunächst zurückhaltend und dann zärtlich und voller Liebe küsste.

Der neunte Kuss im Leben des Severus Snape.

Der zehnte Kuss.

Nach einer Weile beendete Severus sanft den Kuss und sah Minerva an. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick und so standen sie einige Augenblicke einfach schweigend da.

Severus war überwältigt von Minerva. Von ihrer Ausstrahlung, ihrem Lächeln, ihren Augen.

„Oh, Severus…, flüsterte sie.

Und dann schlang sie die Arme um ihn, vergrub ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter und begann zu schluchzen.

Severus verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Vor wenigen Sekunden war doch noch alles gut gewesen, so schön wie nie zuvor. Und jetzt?

„Minerva", begann er.

„Minerva, was ist denn los?"

Er fuhr ihr beruhigend mit der Hand über den Rücken.

Minerva drängte sich noch dichter an Severus, er konnte die Wärme spüren, die von ihr ausging. Er war ihr so nah.

Schließlich löste er sich dennoch ein klein wenig von ihr und legte einen Finger unter ihr Kinn. Minerva musste ihn nun ansehen und Severus realisierte, dass ihr zwar Tränen über die Wangen liefen, aber gleichzeitig strahlte sie.

Ihr liebevoller Blick bohrte sich in den seinen.

Unsicher lächelte Severus zurück und hob unwillkürlich eine Augenbraue.

Mit belegter Stimme sagte Minerva:

„Oh, Severus. Endlich! Wie lange habe ich auf diesen Augenblick gewartet."

Severus neigte seinen Kopf nun wieder zu Minerva hinab. Er schloss die Augen und atmete erneut ihren Duft ein. Dann fuhr er mit seiner Nase an der ihren entlang, legte seine Wange an ihre und flüsterte:

„Ich liebe dich."

Er fühlte, wie Minerva eine Hand in seine Haare schob, eine Strähne hinter sein Ohr steckte und dann zart wie ein Windhauch mit einem Finger an der Ohrmuschel entlang fuhr. Sie ließ den Finger langsam über sein Kinn und seine Lippen gleiten und blickte ihm wieder tief in die Augen.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Severus.", sagte sie.

Und Severus wurde von purem Glück, von Hoffnung, Leidenschaft und unerschütterlicher Liebe durchflutet.

Er legte seine Lippen wieder auf Minervas, fuhr mit seiner Zunge an ihnen entlang, traf auf ihre Zunge.

Eng umschlungen standen Severus und Minerva da und küssten sich, zärtlich und intensiv, leidenschaftlich und verlangend. Voller Liebe.

Der zehnte Kuss im Leben des Severus Snape.

Der bislang schönste, und sicher nicht der letzte.


End file.
